It is very important to improve the characteristics of an optical coupling device for optically coupling a laser light source with an optical waveguide used in a planar opt-electronic circuit from view points of a low coupling loss, high reliability, mass productivity and cost of products. The conventional optical coupling devices used for the aforementioned purpose can be roughly classified into those of two kinds as follows. The optical coupling device of one kind couples the laser light source with the optical waveguide by a lens, and the optical coupling device of the other kind directly couples the laser light source with the optical waveguide via a free space. In the optical coupling device of the former kind, although a low optical coupling loss can be obtained, alignments of optical axes of the laser source and the optical waveguide are complicated, and time and labor consumed in these processes are extremely large. Besides, the cost of the lens is high. In the optical coupling device of the latter kind, a large mount of lightwave energy emitted from the laser light source is radiated into the space outside of the optical waveguide, and the optical coupling loss is extremely high.